


太阳之扉  番外 - Silent Shoot

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	太阳之扉  番外 - Silent Shoot

堂本刚是清晨被一阵扣皮带的声响吵醒的。  
依稀的晨光映入眼帘，他缓慢地睁开眼睛，被子随着他的动作被推开，露出了胸前一片昨天晚上留下的暧昧的痕迹。

堂本刚睁开眼，看到的是穿着全套蓝黑警服的堂本光一。

堂本刚定定地看着眼前还在整理警服外套的堂本光一，突然觉得有点新鲜。  
自己似乎好久好久没有看过堂本光一穿全套的警服了。上一次看到，大概是堂本光一刚入职当个小巡警的时候，当时的他还穿着初级的蓝色警服，带着警帽。

当年的堂本光一虽然只是一个刚入职的小巡警，但是却总带着一副老子是来拯救世界的气势，神气自得地骑着自行车，到处去抓色狼扒手和扶老太太过马路。  
傻乎乎的，却又傻得可爱。

现在随着级别的上升，警服变成了蓝黑色的，胸前的金色徽章闪闪发光。  
堂本光一今天难得本分地扣上里面衬衫的第一颗扣子，里面的衬衫紧贴着他的身体，隐隐约约地勾勒出胸肌的线条。  
嗯不得不说，穿上制服的男人，确实多了几份性感帅气。  
堂本刚心想。

他看了看旁边的时钟，时针指着7点半。堂本光一作为一个资深夜猫子，平时都是踩着迟到的点出门，现在的时间足足比他平时起床的时间早了一个小时！

“你今天怎么起这么早？”堂本刚揉揉惺忪的睡眼，不解地问道。  
“今天不是那什么仪式嘛，我得稍微早点到。”堂本光一调整完自己领带的位置，还走到了堂本刚旁边，亲了亲刚的脸颊，“还没到你起床时间呢，你继续睡。”

堂本刚不满足地缠着堂本光一要了一个早安吻加一个出门吻，然后方才安心地躺下了。  
自从把店长的位置交给杰西之后，堂本刚现在作为“Original Color”幕后老板以及自由插画设计师，过上了让堂本光一艳羡不已的不用早起上班的生活。不过刚为了不让自己的生物钟太混乱，还是会准时起床开始创作，白天没什么事情的时候，也会去店里看一下。

“原来是今天啊……”堂本刚躺下正准备睡回笼觉的时候，脑子里面迷迷糊糊地在想。

堂本光一口中的那什么仪式，是指警视厅半年一度的总结大会和干部任命仪式。而警视厅大概对堂本光一在前面山崎一案里面的表现还挺满意的，便提前通知了光一，他在这次大会里面将会被任命为警部补。  
没想到，前段时间大家茶余饭后随便流传的传闻居然成真了！  
堂本光一本人对此表示还挺惊讶的，不过与此同时他也很满意，认为自己是一个有家室的男人终于可以更好地养家糊口了。

  
银座西区警视厅。  
仪式开始之后，警视厅厅长简短地总结了一下上半年警视厅的工作情况，表扬了一下搜查二课的破案率，顺便嘱咐了几句大家要戒骄戒躁继续努力，然后就开始任命大会了。  
堂本光一从警视厅厅长的手中接过了代表了荣誉的任命状之后，他看了看任命状上他的名字和警部补的头衔，觉得手上沉甸甸的，一时有点百感交集。

按照长濑的话，因为自己每次碰到棘手的案子，都不眠不休没日没夜地在查案。  
“你工作狂的样子大家都看得到，迟早会升上去的。”

但是堂本光一自己知道，归根到底是因为当年堂本刚离开了他，独自飞去了法国，把他一个人留着了日本。  
那段日子，他的理智清醒地告诉他，堂本刚已经走了，再怎么想也没有用。  
然而他的脑袋却完全不受控制，没日没夜地在想着堂本刚。他自虐一般地酗酒抽烟，却一点用都没有，只有在投入工作的时候，才能短暂地麻痹自己。  
所以堂本光一才会发了狠一般工作，成为众人口中可怕的工作狂。

大概是工作也出了不少成果，他这几年蹿升得很快。  
然而某种程度上，堂本光一觉得幸好他是负责调查山崎案子的人，如果换了别个负责人，单纯因为动机就把堂本刚列为头号嫌疑人，那么刚便可能会被冤枉成为犯人，或者起码要在审讯室多待个几天。

这么想来，堂本光一觉得他这个署里第一号工作狂，这几年废寝忘食，天天工作到深夜的日子。  
突然也都值得了。

  
总结大会和任命仪式上午就结束了，堂本光一跟几个同僚寒暄了几句，便回到了自己的办公室工作了。

虽然职位升了一级，但是他依然暂代搜查二课课长的职位，办公室没变，每天要写的那堆让人头疼的报告也没有变。  
为表庆祝，搜查二课全组集资给他的办公室添置了一台新的咖啡机，和一张沙发床。

大家起哄了一番，然后把佐藤胜利推了出来。  
佐藤胜利手中捧着一束花，涨红了脸紧张地递了给堂本光一：“老大，恭喜你晋升为警部补！”  
“谢谢啊，”堂本光一笑了笑接过花束，眼角露出了温柔的笑纹，他看了一眼那咖啡机和深棕色崭新的沙发床，挑了挑眉调侃道：“沙发床你们谁想用就用，我最近可没有要通宵加班睡在办公室的打算。”  
桥本环奈不愧是一个小机灵鬼，立马就接道：“也是啦，毕竟要回家给刚桑做菜烧饭嘛！”  
房间里面立刻传来了单身狗们羡慕的哄笑。

然而搜查二课轻松的时光维持不了多久，马上又来了新的案子。顿时间二课里面打电话的打电话，影印资料的影印资料，还不时有人飞奔而过，大家都仿佛是热锅上的蚂蚁一般。  
不过这也是搜查二课的常态了。

堂本光一研究着下属们整理出来的资料，全然忘记了时间的流逝。  
窗外的天色早已暗下，时针已转至七点过半。

堂本光一还在看着资料，似乎看到了什么蹊跷的地方，皱着眉头。  
办公室房门的开关发出了转动的声响，然后房门被打开了。  
堂本光一头也不抬地说：“资料放在桌边就行了。”  
说完后却没有听见预想中的回复，堂本光一好奇地抬起了头，发现了堂本刚正站在他面前，淡淡地笑着打量着他。

“刚？你怎么到这里来了？”堂本光一连忙道。  
“都七点多了，发给你的信息你也不回，就过来看看，”堂本刚不满道，“不过看来新晋堂本警部补今晚打算跟这堆资料一起过了，那我就先不打扰了。”  
堂本光一一着急，连忙说：“我才没有！”  
他这时才想起来之前跟刚约好了庆祝晋升晚上找个有情调的餐厅吃饭，但是后面案子进来他就忘了这茬了，甚至连刚中途给他发的信息都没看到。  
“抱歉抱歉，我……”  
堂本刚看着光一着急的样子，便破功笑了出来，“说笑的啦，我知道你是在忙案子的事情。”  
“说吧，你想要什么礼物？”  
“礼物？”堂本光一好奇地重复了一句。  
“嗯，“刚点点头，“为了庆祝你成为银座区最年少的警部补，我送你一样礼物。”  
“哦？什么都可以吗？”堂本光一挑了挑眉。  
堂本刚大方地说：“只要是我能力范围内都可以。”

堂本光一沉吟了片刻，对堂本刚勾了勾手指。  
“刚，过来。”  
堂本刚走到堂本光一的办公桌边上，然后被光一环住了腰。

堂本光一看了看窗外迷离的夜色，和外面空无一人的办公室。  
眼中闪过了色狼专属的不怀好意的光，凑到刚的耳边说：  
“呐，Tsuyo，在这里帮我口一次吧，这是我一直以来的梦想。”  
堂本刚听到后脸霎时间红透了，口中嘟囔着：“这是什么乱七八糟的梦想……”  
堂本光一本来也只是想要逗一逗堂本刚，正想说如果你不想就算了。  
没想到堂本刚直接蹲下身，跪坐在他双腿之间，用纤细的手指解开了他的皮带，并且拉开了他的裤链。  
然后刚拉开了堂本光一的三角裤，把尚在软绵状态的性器含到了口中。

“……！”  
今天到底是什么好日子，梦想实现的太快了！  
堂本光一深深地吸了一口气，才稳住了自己的气息。

含下的瞬间，充满光一男性荷尔蒙的腥味在刚的口中扩散。  
堂本光一原本在沉睡的性器也被堂本刚温热的口腔唤醒，逐渐胀大变硬，逐渐充满了刚的小嘴。  
堂本刚像平时帮光一口的时候那样，用舌头舔弄着性器的头部和铃口，然后从上往下吮吸。

“好舒服……刚……”  
光一闭上眼睛，享受着堂本刚极上的服务，正想用手抚摸刚浑圆可爱的后脑勺。

这个时候，刚从资料室回来的佐藤胜利，看着手中的资料，一脸纠结。  
他思考了片刻之后，发现堂本光一办公室的灯还亮着，于是敲了敲堂本光一的办公室房门，准备跟光一讨论一下案情。

敲门声把房间里面的两人吓了一个激灵，堂本刚的口中塞着堂本光一的性器，脑中只有一片空白。

佐藤胜利见无人回应，推开了房门，探了一个头出来。  
“老大，你还在啊？”  
“嗯……”堂本光一略带尴尬的回应着。  
他坐在座位上，窗外霓虹的光映在他的脸上，使他的表情有点看不清。

由于堂本刚蹲在堂本光一的双腿之间给他口交，所以从门口的位置看过来，正好被办公桌挡住了，只能看到堂本光一貌似很正经地坐在桌位上，双手放在桌面，有点无法发力的局促感。

鉴于对案情的执着，佐藤胜利一脸兴奋地提出：“老大，那正好，我对这个案子有一些自己的看法，你可以帮我听听看吗？”

“嗯……我……好吧……”  
堂本光一一脸难以言喻的表情，支支吾吾地回应着。

然后佐藤胜利便开始从头开始叙述着自己的想法，然而堂本光一坦白说几乎是一边耳朵进一边耳朵出，他全身的肌肉因为紧张而紧绷着，而全身的血液似乎都汇聚到了一个地方。

堂本刚也觉得很尴尬，他跪坐在堂本光一的胯下，腿甚至都有点酸了。  
而且因为张口含住堂本光一的时间太长了，口中充满了口水，快要沿着光一的性器流下来了。于是堂本刚只好用舌头轻轻舔着光一那硕大的性器，把口水舔掉。

“嗯……”  
堂本光一被堂本刚突然的舔弄刺激得闷哼出声，皱起了俊眉，双手马上在台上交握起来。

堂本刚发现舔了几下之后，堂本光一的性器似乎涨得更大了，而且硬得跟石头一样，把他的整个口腔塞得满满的，性器的头部甚至快要触碰到刚的喉咙了。

堂本光一看似听得很认真，还调整了一下姿势，把身体往前顶了顶。  
佐藤胜利听见堂本光一的单音回应，以为是对自己的观点的认同，于是便继续认真地说着自己对这个案子的见解。

而那边的堂本光一觉得自己实在忍不住了，在保持上身不动的情况下，下身小幅度地往前顶弄。  
台下的堂本刚被粗硬的性器一直顶到深喉，难受地忍受想要咳嗽的冲动，眼泪都出来了。  
他只好用手扶着堂本光一性器的根部，然后努力配合着光一的动作吞吐着。

堂本光一虽然内心觉得很抱歉，但是佐藤胜利后面说的话，他实在是几乎一个字都没有听进去。  
他交握的手指用力至关节发白，然后再快速顶弄数十下之后，脑中闪过一道熟悉的白光，然后把全数的精液都射进了刚温热的口腔之中。  
堂本光一舒服地眯了眯眼睛，他抬起了头看向天花板，露出了他形状清晰的喉结。

佐藤胜利以为堂本光一在思考，他静待了几秒，鼓起勇气问：“老大，你觉得我这个推测怎么样？”  
堂本光一缓缓收回了迷离的目光，他看向佐藤胜利，回复到了平时英俊冷静的表情。  
“我觉得这个想法不错，你就按照你的想法查查看吧，有什么锅我来背。”  
佐藤胜利仿佛受到了莫大的鼓舞，立刻打起精神说：“好的，老大！那我再去影像室看一会录像带再走，老大也早点下班吧！”  
“嗯嗯……”堂本光一有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，然后便跟佐藤道别了。

等确认佐藤胜利已经走远之后，堂本光一才把堂本刚从台下抱出来，放到自己大腿上。  
堂本刚方才吞了好几口才把光一的精液吞下，差点呛到，此刻刚一双杏眼泛着泪光，恶狠狠地等着堂本光一。

“Gomen，gomen，是我的错，我忘记锁门了。”  
堂本光一亲着刚的嘴角道歉道。  
堂本刚用拳头无力地打着光一的胸口，一边控诉。  
“你这个坏人！色狼！”  
“都怪我太优秀了，带的下属也这么优秀，大晚上还要找我讨论案情，”堂本光一油腔滑调地说，“呐，刚这边正好有张沙发床，你躺上去我帮你按摩一下腰部吧。”

堂本刚一听便知道这个色狼色心又起了，连忙拒绝道：“我不要！我饿死了要吃饭！啊……"  
然而已经来不及了，他整个人被堂本光一横抱着放到了沙发床上。  
“堂本光一你不要压着我！你手在摸哪里！啊……嗯……”

后来据说，堂本光一被任命为警视补的第一天，便加班干活干到了深夜才回家。  
堂本光一超级工作狂的名声，继续流传在银座西区的警署里。  
而知道事实真相的堂本刚，表示无话可说。

END


End file.
